1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage devices for use in pickup trucks, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved storage unit for a pickup truck which provides a substantial amount of storage space and which is easily installed in and removed from a pickup truck without requiring the pickup truck to be structurally altered.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art.
Pickup trucks and other vehicles having a cargo bed are widely used by plumbers, mechanics, contractors, and other individuals as service trucks. Pickup trucks are favored over other types of trucks in light of their maneuverability, relatively low cost and substantial cargo space. A problem experienced with the use of pickup trucks as service trucks, however, is that the cargo bed is not equipped to carry cargo such as tools and the like in a secure manner. Therefore, numerous storage units for use in the bed of a pickup truck have been previously proposed in an effort to make the cargo bed of a pickup truck more secure and to utilize the cargo bed of a pickup truck in a more efficient manner.
Although many of the prior art storage units have achieved varying degrees of success, problems have nevertheless been experienced with the use of such storage units. In particular, to secure the prior art storage units in the cargo bed of a pickup truck, the pickup truck must usually be altered structurally in some manner to accommodate the storage unit. Such alterations usually involve drilling holes through the bed floor or the side panels of the pickup truck for receiving a bolt which is utilized to secure the storage unit to the pickup truck or welding the storage unit to the pickup truck whereby the storage unit is permanently fixed to the pickup truck.
While connecting the storage unit to the pickup truck in this manner ensures the storage unit is secured in the bed of the pickup truck, structural alterations to a pickup truck generally have a detrimental effect on the resale value of a pickup truck. Further, there are many occasions when it would be desirable to remove the storage unit from the pickup truck. For example, many individuals use their pickup truck as both a service truck and a personal vehicle. In these instances, it is desirable to be able to remove the storage unit from the pickup truck on a regular basis and not have drill holes seen throughout the bed of the pickup truck. In other instances, a company may have a fleet of service trucks. As such, it is desirable to be able to easily transfer a storage unit from one truck to another should one of the trucks need service or repair.
To this end, an improved storage unit has long been needed which provides substantial storage space and which is quickly and easily installed in and removed from the cargo bed of a pickup truck without requiring structural alterations to the pickup truck. It is to such an improved storage unit that the present invention is directed.